


captain dumbass

by riffraff72



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff72/pseuds/riffraff72
Summary: in conclusion, i'm dumb trash.





	captain dumbass

“Can I come in?”

The Captain turned round. Aurora was hovering in the doorway, looking apprehensive.

He had been deep in his own head, thinking over the events of the day. Some hours ago, the ghosts had gathered along with Allison and Mike so as to finally "deal" with the friendly hotel guest who had turned out to be Aurora's heartless murderer. A trying process for them all, who had all long since grown to see Aurora as a friend and part of their rag-tag family, it had been a relief for them all when he had finally been brought to justice. Nothing could take away from the fact that Aurora had been taken long before her time (as they all had), but at least her murderer was no longer being heralded a hero. At least she had some sense of closure.

The Captain, however, couldn’t stop thinking about the look on her face the minute she spotted Levi. Aurora was a bold, passionate girl almost all of the time; somehow she managed to exude pure life, he thought with an ironic smile, which dropped when the image of her, broken and afraid, flashed across his eyes once more. Something had broken through his previously impenetrable defences, and to his own surprise, he had tried his very hardest to comfort her whenever he could. She meant too much to him not to try.

The Captain shook himself to clear his head, then nodded in her direction without making eye contact. He didn’t want to scare her off, and he knew that today had been hard on her beyond his comprehension. His own inner turmoil would have to wait, because she was the priority today. And every day from now on, a wry voice in his subconscious reminded him. He heard her walk around the bed on which he was sitting, and stop in front of him. He braced himself, then looked up at her. She was teary-eyed and looked shaken, but a little smile played on her lips. Relief. He couldn’t help but smile a little back. She reached down and took his hand, her cool fingers causing him to start. His soldier instincts took over, and he straightened his back and looked her straight in the eye. Whatever she’s about to say, you can handle it old chap, he thought. You’ve fought in a war, for Christ’s sake. He cleared his throat.

“All sorted then. That nasty business. Jolly good.” He winced. Maybe a little too formal old chap, eh?

“Yes! Yes. All sorted. The bastard finally got what was coming to him. Actually, that’s what I came to speak to you about.”

He unconsciously adjusted his shirt collar with his free hand. “Oh?”

She smiled. “Yes. I- I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Oh, think nothing of it. Marvellous team effort, wouldn’t you say? I’ll make soldiers of you all yet.” He had to stop himself from slapping his own forehead. When did he forget how to speak like a human being?

“No, no. I mean, thank you. You helped me a lot, you know. Levi just showing up after decades of me thinking that somehow SOMEONE would have found out…I was broken. You offered a shoulder to cry on, when the others didn't know what to do.”

“Yes, well. I don’t like to see you upset. You-“

His voice faltered. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“You…you mean a lot to me, Aurora. To us all. We- I want to see you happy. To make you happy.”

She bent down so their faces were level. He stopped breathing. She edged forwards and gently placed her lips on his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, and lingered there for a few seconds. She pulled back slightly, and whispered,

“You mean a lot to me too, Captain.”

She stood up again, and briefly cupped his cheek with her hand, before leaving the room.


End file.
